heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-11 Its All the Rave
Midnight. The witching hour. What better time to START a party? What better time to take over an abandoned warehouse, fill it with amps, lights, beer, glow sticks, esctasy, LSD, pixie sticks, hard liquior, black lights, glow int he dark body paint, more beer, and glitter? It's a Twilight Nightmare! The noise is loud and thumping, the kind of music you stop hearing in short order and just start feeling. 'Invitations' were sent out, those little homemade quarter page flyers run off on cheap photo copiers, copy of copy made, and all but littering Gotham and parts of New York. By one am, the party is in full swing. Welcome, heros, villains, mutants, metas, gods, and gamma-ray infused scientists: To the Midnight Rave! Laser is still a young enough man, coupled with the fact that he works with college kids, that he likes to think he's relatively hip. Hell, he even actually /likes/ some of the crazy music they're into. And since (for good or bad), his daughter lives with her mom, Laser is free to go out pretty much any time except every other weekend. So after his first honest-to-god superhero battle this week, it is time to unwind. He slows his flight some as he approaches, lines his body with some swirling lights to trade on his very minor celebrity status this week (with the article, and the thing downtown, etc), and lands amid a weak scattering of applause. Hey! It's ok. There was /some/. Now why this party? He heard that dazzling Dazzler woman was meant to make an appearance, and it could definitely be said that they have more than a little in common. Laser has donned his hippest club clothes, turned up the glow in his eyes to Holy Crap That Guy's Eyes are Glowing, and enters the club. "http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=XjVNlG5cZyQ" It was pretty easy to get her hands on a quick outfit at a couple of different secondhand stores and the Good Will - trickier were the roller skates. But Alison Blaire AKA the Downtrodden Dazzler, is in the mood to party - AND circulate some handbills with a time and a date on them. She carries those in a duffel bag, huzzah Security. "Thanks for letting me drag you out so late, David," Ali says over her shoulder to Bruce as they make their way inside. "The news about Jonas Brown has me rattled and there's no way to shake the jitters than a thumping party - plus, where better to slip the word in about a 'Secret Show?'" One of the fliers had made it's into the Goddess' hands. She had no idea what a Rave was exactly but after a little asking around, she gathered enough information about to decide that, for better or worse, it was something she and Thor would attend. Gods help the mortal realm. Er... Other Gods, that is. She had dressed herself in a red leather mini-skirt, a pair of black leather boots that reach just over her knees and a stormy blue top that had diamonds cut out around the arms and the cleavage of the chest with no real back in it to speak of. The outfit prepared for the Thunder God? A pair of black leather pants and a t-shirt the grey of storm clouds that was about half a size too small. What? So she's showing him off for the night. Ahem. Once everyone was ready, Sif simply teleported them to the noted location. She /might/ not have given /all/ the information she learned. Like... How loud the music was going to be. Or the glow in the dark paint... Invitations? Who invites a witch to a party? Especially ones who lack the awesome figure most traditionally held by - okay, so maybe comics are a bad reference, but really. She might spot something interesting if a bunch of folks are out at it - especially if gods and such are invited. Rain's definitely good about being curious. Either way, it's a chance to find something out. The music makes her boggle. Maybe you need the drugs to... hm, no. That's not quite right. She makes herself a presence at the party. Albeit, a quiet one. She doesn't have much in the way of clothes and likely gets a giggle or two for being in a shirt and pants. But - there's Sif and Thor. A faint smile and a wave. Her expression is one of 'I have no idea why I am here or what I am doing help I am not good with raves what do I do now'. Eddie really wasn't the raver type at all. But when he heard Sif and Thor were going, he decided to tag along to make sure nothing too crazy happened if he could. Looking out of place in just jeans and t-shirt, he winces at the music when they get there. "Oh man..." Dancing was never something Bruce Banner was ever into. Neither were any of the things the other... kids thought of as fun. Not that any of them invited him to come to such things, or anything for that matter. So maybe that's why Bruce said yes when Ali invited him to come. He probably should have mentioned it to his... new roommates, but somewhat felt a bit silly to tell them where he was going. But he knew they cared for him, as much as he did for them. They could find him if they needed to, anyway. Besides Ali, there was no real reason for him to be here. He had less rythym than the next white guy... That's saying something. But considering what raves are famous for, he'll probably be showing some moves; moving in to save others, actually. "It's not a problem, Ali. Although I'm not exactly sure why you want me here, I'll be happy to help the best I can. I'll just keep a look out for things to come, and hopefull we'll be able to get things better for you." Truth be told, Bruce could make for an excellent bouncer, well not him exactly. "But if the Commissioner himself came to you with this, aren't you being a bit risky? The guy sounds like a psychopath. I just hope you know what you're doing." The beats are jamming! There are indeed oooh and aaah at Laser's arrival. Even a bright call of, "Hey! Laser show!" Get it? Laser... show...? This with shouts of "Cool eyes, dude!" Dazzler, however, gets the lion's share of attention when she's spotted, the crowd growing nice and frenzied with joy that a /real/ performer has showed and not some two-bit DJ. "Who's thta guy with her?" "Must be some roadie." And then there's Sif, Thor, and the mousy Eddie. Thor's had to leave the hammer at home, locked in a safe, under the bed, all the door's locked. Because there was that fifteen minute arguement about taking weapons and armor to the rave. A goth looking dude with bright blue hairin a mohawk approaches Rain. "Hey there! Wanna dance?" Thor walks in with Sif, grumbling faintly, and half wincing at the music. Leaning into Sif's hear he says to her, "I only left Mjolnir at home because my brother promised no mischief, and thou did insist we try this the mortal way." Just to set hte record straight, and all. His eyes blink at the light show, at the sheer number of mortals packed into the place. Wow. Just wow. "http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=_b0okuftqng&NR=1" Oddly enough, maintaining a dozen swirling motes of holographic light, while walking through a rave, does not get one odd looks. Laser was enjoying his lap through the crowd of people. It wasn't quite as exclusively young as he had feared, and he was even getting those oohs and aahs for his little traveling light show. Even one guy, ONE, pointed him out and told his friend, 'Hey, that's /Laser/, man.'. Now, nevermind that his friend asks, 'Who?' That's beside the point. The first part happened, ok? Laser turns in his walk, and sees Thor and Sif walk in from across the room. Kinda hard to miss the big guy, and everyone gives him room anyway. He never got to talk to them after the thing with the Hulk. Laser changes the direction and waves to the couple to try and flag them down. "Hey, he's still locked up for now, right?" Ali retorts - sure, a bit flippantly, but she presses on. "When the stalker's away, the stalkee will play!" Shaking it off and turning backwards - Alison's pretty nimble on those skates, "Besides, like I told you. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself! I asked you along for moral support - you're my first friend in Gotham City, and besides you looked like you needed to get out anyway!" Plus - oooh hey, crowd! Stay close, Bruce! With as bad as her last few weeks have been, Dazzler is SO ready to soak up some love from the crowd, "I'm not here to perform guys, honest!" A wave to some people in the back! "No, YOU'RE awesome!" Some of the people closest to her get handed a few flyers; "Just show up and see!" Spotting Rain, Sif smiles and waves, motioning the girl over to her side. She knows how awkward the girl can be socially and it helps to have a friend, or something similar to one, nearby. Her eyes then go to Eddie and she chuckles softly. "It can't be that bad. Really!" Can it? Yeah, the Goddess is clueless. Besides, it's got to be better than how she spent her afternoon! Fashion designers. Shudder! Yes, Sif had insisted they leave weapons and armor at home. She doesn't like being without hers anymore than Thor does but... Gah! One night once in a while won't hurt. Besides, it's not like they're powerless without their weapons! A sweet smile is given to Thor and Sif nods, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "And I'm appreciative, beloved. Truly, I am. Thank you." She knows and understands how 'off' he feels at the moment. "If you truly hate it or it becomes a problem, I will take us home immediately. I swear." Spotting Laser, she taps Thor's arm and points over to the man trying to get their attention. "I believe your attention is wanted, love." Yes, she recognizes him but she tends to divert all 'after battle attention' to Thor whenever possible. He's the more exuberant of the two after all! Hee. Rain does have to smile at Laser putting on a show. She seems happy enough for him. She's watching people, and noticing who catches the eyes of the crowd. A performer! Neat. And then - here is a fellow with a bright blue mohawk. ... it's sort of awe striking. It's like, man meets parrot. She blinks and blushes. "I don't really know how..." She admits. She seems willing to talk to the guy, although - there's a Sif waving her over! Hooray! She glances between the two. Hmm. On one hand, she doesn't want to hurt the guy's feelings. He seems nice enough. On the other... A Sif has appeared! Thoughtful look. "I might ask my friend about it. You have cool hair though." Yes, definitely reminds her of a parrot. Somehow, life is a peaceful sort of surreal at times. "..." And she turns red. Time to go towards Sif like a beacon in a sea full of pixies. "Hi! I'm surprised ... that this kinda thing is happening and people are here and I think I'm lost." And a little overwhelmed. Eddie just gives Sif a look like she declared the sky orange. Can't be that bad? He's awkward in all of this too. He doesn't comment though. Staying close to Sif and Thor, he waves when he spots Rain too. Of course then Eddie spots Laser and the light man has Eddie's full attention. He heard about him online alright...number one superhero fanboy! Bruce was a bit concerned with all the attention Ali, aka Dazzler, was getting. Which means he's getting some attention too. He may have been recognized, he may not; who expects a fugitive scientist to be at a RAVE party, or any scientist at all? The fugitive part may make it more believable. And yet even with this, Bruce still felt he had to be protective of his one-time patient. Kind of reminds him of his cousin, except for the "fun" part... That doesn't make his part here any easier. At least she didn't ask him to hand out any fliers. Before Bruce could even respond, the starlett ran into the crowd of adoring fans. That was nice, but the crowd could turn ugly. Who knows how many... mutant haters there were here. Acting as somewhat of a bodyguard, Bruce does his best to keep up with her, in the most awkward manner as possible. Shame the gamma explosion didn't give him dance moves. Lights gleam and shine and flash through the warehouse turned night club. The makeshift bar is hoping as drinks are brought in almost as fast as they are handed out. The locals that set this party going having brought a lion's share with them, and then the first round of word of mouth made it clear this was a 'bring drinks' type of party. That, or the gang that's throwing the party hit up and BROUGHT the liquour store with them. With 'tickets' handed to them by The Dazzler, people are thrilled and word gets out! The crowd do love the Shiny One, and bodies quickly move to surround her to 'dance'. Sif's got a few admirers too, given the way some of the gangers in the area poke each other and look over. Shame that the sleek super-model in the red mini is kissing on that tall blonde. He probably roids up. Toss a pixie sprit of a girl at him, and he'll probably be way to distracted to notice his black haired bombsheel is missing. The blue mohawk guy shrugs as Rain moves away, turning to fine someone else to push his drugs on. Because that's what happens on the dance floor. Eddie? There's an Eddie in the room? Where? No one's bugging the boy. He's too mousy. As Banner gets onto the dance floor, a few girls, hoping to score back stage passes ala Ride the Roadie surround the poor scientist. He may not have moves, but the girls have moves enough to cover him -- hrmm... literally. Thor looks where Sif points, and spots Laser. With a smile, the large Asgard waves and steps toward the Light Show superhero. His right hand reaches out to grab Laser's forearm at the elbow. The Thunder God steps closer still to clap the man (GENTLY!) upon the back with his left. "Greetings again! Welcome! It doth make my eyes overjoyed to see thee," Thor booms. Now, who among the heroes is paying attention? Because there's a slight issue over by the bar. Just two guys facing each other. One in purple and black, the other in black and blue -- electric blue. "http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=bESGLojNYSo&NR=1" Laser is suddenly torn. He sees Sif and Thor, and nearly has their attention. But his main purpose for coming out here was to try to meet Dazzler, and there she is, in the other direction, soaking up the fame and attention. Sure, Laser's a little jealous, but then again, /look/ at her. And mostly he's jealous of her fame. Well shoot. It'd have to wait. She's well in to working her mojo, while Thor and Sif are gathering an entourage - a couple of college aged humans, by the look of things - and he really ought to meet up with them, and see if Sif was feeling better. Looking around, Laser gets his bob-and-weave on, moving gracefully through the crowd, and dimming the laser show, but not his eyes, as he approaches. He grins, slightly out of breath when he reaches them, and eagerly clasps forearms with the thunder god. "Hey there, I'm so glad to see you're both ok!" he says, mainly to Sif, who had been so badly mauled by the Hulk. He extends his hand, and then turns to smile at their friends in greeting as well. "Hi," he's practically yelling to be heard over the music. "I'm Laser," he says, by way of introducing himself to the whole entourage. Too bad his back is to the bar while he's meeting everyone. Her eyes fall briefly on the opening salvos of ganger standoff, but Alison just sort of glides right over it for now - a bit of macho posturing is fairly common at these kinds of things, after all. "Hey, give David some /air/, ladies!" she calls to the 'Ride the Roadie' gang, though the laughter is visible in her eyes and audible in her tone without breaking out overtly. The sound in her immediate vicinity doesn't seem to be approaching 'wreck the eardrums' stage, either - someone has handed her a pen, and now arms, hands, and ... other things are being signed. Sif can't help but chuckle as Rain is waylaid. Once the girl makes her way over, she gets another smile. "We'll figure it out together then," She declares over the music which, yes, is kind of loud but... Come on... The feasts in Asgard can get kinda noisy too. Especially when people are dancing and singing on the tables. Ahem. That look from Eddie is spied out of the corner and Sif arches a brow. "What? Really... You haven't seen some of the after battle feasts..." Okay.. Well, there was that celebration in his and Billy's honor and that got pretty noisy from what she's led to believe... Speaking of Sprite girls... Here comes one with blue and purple hair that's been sprayed with glitter and wearing nothing but a bikini and multi-colored body paint that's glowing in the dark. She immediately zeroes in on Thor, ignoring Sif completely, the 'pixie' grabs his arm which he's using to clasp Laser and practically purrs up at him. "Care to come have some fun? I'll make sure you have a good night!" Sif offers a smile to Laser and nods her head. "Completely and utterly healed. Glad to see you're well!" If she's at all itimidated by the mostly naked woman hanging off Thor, she doesn't show it. In fact, she even chuckles a little at the girl before she turns her attention back on those with her. Well. At least Parrot Guy isn't broken hearted. Rain seems somewhat relieved. She doesn't seem too aware of any problems building up. She's experiencing sensory overload as her brain grabs bits and pieces, and runs around screaming as if it just stepped barefoot on a bunch of legos. It means she has kind of a blank, wide-eyed expression. Bloop. Rain smiles faintly and waves at Eddie. "Hey," She greets him quietly, too. Her voice is likely lost in the ruckus. There's a blink at some of Thor's new fans. She tilts her head. Laser gets a wave too. Does she remember? Yup! "Hey. You perform!" She noticed! Derp. She mostly looks positively dazed. Not a graphing calculator in sight. The horror. For now, she's content to linger near Sif, looking for all the world lost. "Th-that's different!" Eddie insists, voice just barely audible. The feast was friends in Thor's house and he trusted them and the general environment. This was a bunch of strangers packed in some strange place with all manner of unknown things happening. Eddie was worried. That's why he's sticking close to Sif and Thor with Rain. Laser gets a smile from the teen, Eddie not yet having noticed Dazzler in the crowd or the ganger stand off. Hey, he's not that tall so seeing over people isn't easy. Bruce has handled tests with ease. He's done more with chemisty and biology as a hobby than most do as a career. He's mastered nuclear physics. He made an atomic bomb out of scrap, for Pete's sake! But this... this is WAAAAAY out of his element. No equation here, as he tries to get by the very attractive ladies, who seem to be wearing less than he does when he goes green. (An exaggeration...) One look from Ali, and he knows she's just loving this. Why couldn't he be this cool when he was younger... "Am I supposed to look like someone famous?" Bruce was getting a bit of renown at the clinic, and he doesn't look like his usual self. But he was smart enough to know that wasn't it. "Or is it the effect you have?" He practically has to yell out as the music gets louder. And the noise level is in proportion to his level of unease and awkwardness. Purple ganger shoves blue ganger. Blue ganger trips over the stool behind him and drops to his rump. The two other blue gangers seem to puff up. One steps up to deck the Shoving Purple Ganger. Behind shoving purple ganger, three more in purple step up, and two pull out switch blades. The girls around Banner lighten up a little at Dazzler's request, but that's only to so they can take turns getting cleavage signed. Thor looks over at the pixie girl that's taken his arm. She's wearing what, and her hair is what and sparkly, and there's what on her?! Blue-gray eyes widen, then Thor tilts his head from one side to the other, looking at her ears, before he moves to peek over her shoulder at her back. It's like he's looking for something but can't seem to find it. Confusion settles over the Norse God's face as he leans forward a bit to answer hte girl as politely as possible. "Aye, and my thanks to thee. Perhaps a drink," he says to her, seeming to assume she's... a servant? With the noise and the lights and the bodies, Thor is unaware of the bar fight breaking out just behind his right shoulder. The three gangers that were headed to waylay Sif when their little pixie girl showed up, swoop in. One on Rain (because who can resist a doe-eyed young girl? Roach-fodder!), and two on Sif. Eddie gets all but elbowed out of the way with an audible, "Move it, Loser." One of the girls at the bar in a blue strapless bra and a black fishnets with undies (little else), runs off into the crowd at the east side of the bar. Another girl at the bar, in a purple one piece swimsuit and black lipstick runs off in the opposite direction. This is about to get real. Perhaps he sees enough of himself in the awkward young man, lord knows Aloke Suresh was no chick magnet in school, or Laser just doesn't seeing people pushed around, but he takes a step forward and sticks his finger in the ganger's face who shoved Eddie to get at Rain. "Hey, don't push him!" He's pretty darn sure Sif can handle herself. These other two probably can too, for all he knows, but he's /seen/ Sif at work. "And keep your hands to yourself." Laser's eyes blaze bright, and the finger he's pointing at the guy glows like ET's. Once one more bit of visible breast flesh is signed, Dazzler DEFINITELY gets the sense that she should be getting a better look at this crowd. It's no mean feat of agility to hop up onto a table in roller skates and maintain one's balance, but there you have it. "Nerds are hot this year, David - just GO with it!" she beams, calling over the noise... but now that she's got a better vantage she sees about maybe subtly absorbing a few pockets of the din here and there and overhear a little bit of just what the heck is starting to happen. Being pre-charged just in case never hurt anything, either. The guy that moves in on Rain gets an arched brow before she has two surround her. She looks at them with a rather blank and bored look for a minute before she looks over at Eddie to answer when she notices him get elbowed out of the way. "Hey!" Now that's just not going to fly with Sif at all. "Sure, baby... Whatever you want... I'll even make it something special just for you." The multi-colored pixie-girl smiles sweetly up at Thor, thinking he was checking her out. "I'll show you anything you want after we have a drink, baby." She then skitters off to get those drinks. Of course, who knows what she'll be dropping in his drink on the way back! A look of thanks is shot to Laser as he jumps in to defend Eddie as well as a bow of her head. The two trying to get her attention? Yeah, they're still being ignored. She has other things to keep her attention that are more important. Roach fodder? If Rain knew what that was, she might be more worried. At least Parrot Guy was friendly. She looks a little alarmed as there's... a guy swooping in. She looks a little alarmed as poor Eddie gets all but elbowed out of the way. "Ah- he-hey, now..." The weird thing about this is, Rain's probably one of the ones able to buy booze in here. She lifts her eyebrows. She's now dazed, worried and a little unhappy. But maybe this is normal here? There's a wordless 'thank you' to Laser, as her voice is likely lost. She carefully inches back from the guy near her. "Oh, sorry. My bad. Didn't mean to bump into you," Talk about receiving the wrong signal. There's a moment to notice Dazzler. Wait, people get their cleavage signed? This whole new world thing is strange, full of glowsticks and parrot people and boobs. Rain looks ready to have a blue screen error. Elbowed unexpectedly? Eddie stumbles a bit and frowns. The look on his face says he's used to that kind of treatment. He give Laser a look of thanks when the other male stands up for him and Sif gets the same look a moment later. "Thanks," he says even if the words are lost to the crowd. The mousy teen glances at the men still hitting on Sif and then back to the one that had targeted Rain. He's getting the 'this might be trouble' feeling. "Nerds are... hot...?" Bruce just looks at her as he jumps on the table. He blinks as well, and looks around. It's not exactly an unpleasing sight, but Bruce was not the kind of guy to... 'hit it and quit it' was the saying...? Still, it's nice to be noticed. Bruce is still a guy, after all. He decides to still keep on the look out for anything that could happen to her, or to him as well. Not that he feared of getting hurt; he'd worry more about others' well-being, given the circumstances. But so far, there didn't seem to be much injuries of any sort, on any person. Wait, wait. Colors. Blue and purple (Shouldn't that be red? Or is that just in California?) to be exact. The people wearing them were starting to get into it, real bad. Or rather, those in blue verses those in purple. If things continued like this, getting Ali back on her feet would be the least of his problems. And he could become everyone's problem. Best to not let that happen. By the bar, it's total West Side Story, man! Blue vs Purple. Anyone mind if I trade Purple for Red so we can make some Halo jokes? There are now six gangers ready to beat hte tar-buckets out of each other. The bartender is grabing up some empty liquour bottles to make with the head smashing in. The dude being ETd backs away with a shouted insult of, "Fuck you, you fucking dirty mutie!" Along with the random conversations, Dazzler can hear from the blue side: "Hey Boss. Those fucking dick wads just decked Johnny!" From the Purple (RED!) side: "Chief! Blue asswipe just took a swing at Bill." Almost in unison the gang leaders say: "Aw hell no! Free for all!" Thor just smiles at the pixie girl as she lives, and turns back to Sif, beaming. "Beloved, I have secured us dri-" Thor stops talking. Two guys? Rubbing up to Sif? Hell no. My woman. Thor steps up and clears his throat at them while folding his arms over his chest. Posturing? Hell yes! His eyes darken a shade closer to that of dark slate granite. The guys by Sif, hearing their buddy dealing with a mutant, and seeing the very large Thor now standing OVER them, seem to squeak in unison and lift their hands in the universal 'we surrender' motion. Or, at least, one of them lifts both hands. The other puts his hand behind his back, which is turned to Sif, and is pulling a knife. Say it together now: Dumbass! "Whoa!" Laser was about to add some words for the guy's comment regarding his heritage, when the knife draw caught his attention. More out of instinct than worry for the Norse god, he paints the knife with a beam to get it just hot enough that no one would want to keep holding it, not enough to hurt the guy. "And buddy, you /don't/ wanna go there, ok?" He's about to tell the guy to call it a night, when the real shouting begins. His perspective shifts as he takes in the whole club, and he readies himself for the possibility of real trouble. Alison, in the meantime, doesn't bother to wait for everything to /really/ break loose. In short order, she starts channelling some of that sound she's been soaking up into a series of patterned lights -- her own trademarked lightshow, usually saved for when she's singing but in this instance she is definitely making an exception. Though she's competing with the club's own lighting, she focuses on colors that will hopefully invoke a calming effect. "Hey there, gang!" Dazzler calls out, probably too late to keep things from getting totally out of hand but hey! A girl can try! "We're all just here to have a good time, let's not spoil it with a bunch of fighting!" Yes, let's try pulling a knife on Thor when Sif can see it happening. Ice-blue eyes darken to slmost sapphire and the Goddess' hand shoots out, gripping the wrist of the hand holding a kife and pulling upwards until it's at the point where anymore and it will break. "You dare to try to pull a knife on my betrothed?" One leg comes out, hooks around the man's ankle and jerks back just as she releases his wrist. "I won't let you walk away unharmed a second time." Of course, anything else that may have been done or said is held off as Sif notices two things. The first is that the pixie girl has returned with two drinks, one of which is held up to Thor with a wink. "Here you go, baby. Enjoy. Drink it fast and it'll be better!" The second is that there's a bad bar fight starting. "My darling..." She touches Thor's arm and points to the fight in the back. "Perhaps we should step in before innocent people are harmed?" Mutie? Decking? Oh gods. Rain is lost, but she knows that knives and fighting tend to be bad. Throwing in drugs, boobs, parrot people and heavens-know-what-else into the mix is just a blender recipe for chaos. Or who knows what else. Her head is spinning and she hasn't even touched pixie dust or booze. An owlish blink. "Um." She should do -something- but she's aware that uneducated and untrained assistance can cause as much havoc as anything else. "And who pulls a knife on-" She gets cut off by a distraction, but really who pulls a knife on THOR? That's like fighting a Mac Truck with one of those McD's sporks or something. You look really stupid all of .0359 seconds before being reminded that big objects capable of great velocity and force should not be sporked in jest. Either way, she moves a bit closer to Eddie, likely out of worry. "Well. I -" Uh. Hm. She was going somewhere with that. For now, she just does her best to avoid nudging the guy who had hit on her or losing Eddie while lingering near Sif. Eddie just looks vaguely bored and tired of the insults being thrown around. Thor's arrival gets him smiling again though. And then there's the knife. Eddie's reaction? He just gives that poor thug a sad look. When Laser and Sif take care of things instead of the god of thunder, he smiles a bit wider. Chaos breaking out snaps him out of fanboying though. He blinks at the sight of Dazzler but then notices Rain moving closer and steps closer. "Stay close to m-me. If things get worse, I'll get you somewhere safe." Not good. Depending on how many gang members were here in the room, this whole thing could get ugly. And then the police would come. It would take them quite a while... But others might get here, and that could mean trouble for Bruce. He had to keep calm, and fortunate for him he might not have to do much. He sees Ali doing what she can to start calming down the situation. He starts to stare, thinking what an incredible display it was. He wondered how she did it, besides the fact that she was a mutant. He also wondered to what extent her powers could happen. But he stops; this is no time to play scientist. If nothing else, he was ready to pull Ali out of there. Maybe not necessary, but she wasn't invincible. Not to 'him'... "Ow ow ow ow! Sonuva-" Knife dude facing off against Laser DROPS the knife. Knife boy on Thor, dropped by Sif. The last guy, books it. Because these freaks are crazy! Dazzler's light show does get the crowd around her to stop and look. Cheers, whistles, cat calls, all ring out around her. And someone might have tried to grabbed Banner's junk. Just saying. The gang leaders even pause as Dazzler's voice rings out. The DJ sends the star a microphone, and one to each gang leader. Because Ruby Rod-dreegus is helpful. The bar fight gangers pause, each taking a few steps away from each other. Whoa! Is that The Dazzler? "Hold up a minute," says Blue Leader. "Your guy struck first, asshole," retorts Purple (RED) leader. Thor ignores the pixie girl. More important things to think about! Like bar fights. Thor turns to look where Sif pointed, and he frowns. "Aye. Be ready to get innocents out of the way. i will... see what I can do," Thor says. This doesn't seem like a situation where Thor Smash is going to help. Then the amplified voices ring out and Thor looks up and around for the source. It's like Dad's talking to me! Laser nods as Sif 'handles' the immediate situation. At a gesture, a waist-high barrier of light that looks like Tron's light cycle was doing donuts rises up around Rain and Eddie. Sure, it's just a hologram, but not /every/one knows its harmless. It looks like serious protection, and moves with the pair as they shift about, so it's probably bad to go after those two! He gives the pair a reassuring smile and a nod. Laser notes the beneficial effect of Dazzler's display, and people are actually talking it out. We're really gonna Dr. Phil this thing! he thinks. Laser starts to make way for the gods, by laying down pathway of light (something like a, I dunno, maybe a rainbow bridge?), which most people won't want to be in the way of, just by human nature, and prepares to follow Thor and Sif down the little alleyway. Everybody MOVE! "Oh, let's leave the name-calling on the school yard, can't we boys?" Dazzler asks /right/ into the microphone, catching it and bringing it up to her like second nature - her own lightshow pulsing and shifting in response, retaining that calming scheme. "You two teams knew the other would be here tonight, didn't you? This kind of scene is about getting on the same wavelength, feeling the beat and working out aggressions and tensions on the dance floor -- not with your fists!" She looks out at the crowd around her then, spreading her hands and egging them to respond, "Right?" Sif looks at Thor and nods her head. She can do that. She's a little edgy about letting him walk through here without staying at his back but... orders are orders and... well... She /is/ is Sword Maiden. Her eyes go to Eddie, Rain and Laser to make sure they're alright before Dazzler gets her attention and a brow arches. Well now... That's interesting... Now how is that happening? ... Gah! Thor's Shiney Object Syndrome is rubbing off! Huh, Dazzler. Neat. Rain's distracted for a moment, and then suddenly ... donuts of light? Light donuts? LASERS. She smiles faintly, though she looks concerned even through it. She watchse Sif and Thor for a moment, too. Well, things seem to be standing even for a moment. As long as she doesn't lose Eddie in the crowd (For her sake or his is arguable. Rain seems pretty resilient when it comes to getting nailed in the head with things up to and including pigeons that shoot fire), at least. "Should we follow them...?" She's consulting Eddie for his expertise at the moment. Laser gets a soft 'thank you' if he's in range, at any rate. Next time, if she wants a rave, she'll just flip the light switch on and off while listening to techno or something... Donuts of light. That gets a slight blink from Eddie. Carefully, he nudges it with his foot and nods when it turns out to be a hologram. Dazzler's performance gets a smile and Eddie considers boosting it for now. He's distracted from those plans by Rain, glancing at the leaving heroes and then nodding. "Yeah, p-probably," he says, reaching out to take Rain's hand to help make sure they don't get seperated as they follow along the rainbow alley. NO ONE touched Bruce's junk. At least, Bruce caught it in time. Man, what's with all the girl action he was getting these days... But it looks as if Ali might have things in control, so at least things don't have to get so rough tonight. It must be something to be so confident in troubling times. Make's Bruce think that he too has to carry himself better. At least, learn some dance moves, you honky. People back away from Eddie and Rain. Crazy Tron lights = do NOT muck with. People also back away from the rainbow bridge, even there there's the audible comment of "Ok. I believe you. I'm seeing rainbows too, dude." Dazzler's speech makes the crowd around her cheer, the good-time vibe spreading around the crowd. "DANCE OFF DANCE OFF DANCE OFF DANCE OFF!" The gang leaders eye reach other from across the warehouse. They were trying see if they could trade members, contacts. A north Gotham gang and a south New York gang, it could be magic, right? So right. The Blue Leader points at Dazzler, "Get the lady a drink!" With extra special fun sauce. The Purple Leader points at Laser and /his/ entrouage, "And her pals drinks!" Also with extra special fun time sauce. It's a good thing pixie girl's /right there/ with drinks! She steps toward Thor and once more offers the drink. Thor eyes the mini bifrost, then the drink being offered to him. Thor reaches out to take the drink and his eyes go to Sif. When in Rome? Thor smiles lightly at the Sword Maiden, a wordless question in the tilt of his head. Pixie girl looks thrilled. Mission Accomplished! Now, to see how quickly the big guy gets hit with that double drop of X. Gods save us. Laser is definitely on board for a dance battle, which means things seem to be looking better. He wouldn't be dancing himself, but still. And if Sif is hanging back, that probably means he should too. He sticks close to Rain and Eddie, giving Eddie a wink regarding the light ring. He even makes it ripple and bounce when Eddie nudges it. Looks like tonight would actually turn out ok after all. And the power of music and dance wins out again! Dazzler feels utterly redeemed - hell, it's still a gang thing but whatever, it IS Gotham. And nobody died or got knifed or anything! She takes the drink once it's handed to her, but dear god does she know better than to drink anything a stranger hands to her at a party. Once the dancing begins in earnest, Dazzler makes sure to keep at least half an eye on Bruce while things are 'shaking out' and keeps the lightshow going as looong as necessary. She can go as long as the music goes! Sif looks over at Thor and shrugs her shoulders before nodding her. She has no reason why they /shouldn't/ be drinking what's being offered! A small nod of her head is given to the Thunder God as she slowly makes her way to his, hands reaching back to draw Eddie and Rain with her. She wants them kept close to her just in case things start going south again. Ice blue eyes going to the scene around her and land on Laser who she motions towards Thor with her head. It's a matter of keeping her friends and allies close. Heavens help them is Sif ends up with a spiked drink. Even the pigeons are darker and grittier in Gotham. Rain is just relieved no one got knifed or what have you. She looks amused, then nods at Laser and Eddie. She seems to understand. She'll accept Eddie's hand, being careful not to lose him either. But man, rainbows. There's an amused look at dance off time. Jazz Hands? It's Not very Effective. She looks thoughtful, lingering near Eddie and the others until she quietly drifts towards home. Eddie lets out a sigh of relief, letting himself be pulled closer. He babbles a bit about not being allowed to drink before its just shoved into his hands. Eddie frowns at the brightly colored liquid. Should anything be that color and still be ingestible? He's not going to drink it, just to be safe. Seems like things are calming down, and the gang war has ended before it even began. That's good. That's always good. Looks like Bruce doesn't get to show his party trick today. Which is his only trick. Now, he has to deal with all these woman dancing up to him. At least, he thinks it's dancing; it certainly was no dancing he ever saw. But with the end of tension Bruce begins to let his guard down a little, as he just does his own white-man-dance thing. It might be a bit easier to be the Hulk. Thor grins, downs the drink, tosses the glass OUT a window, and holds his hand out to Sif. "Come, beloved! There is even a bifrost to dance upon!" Help us ALL! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs